


Cover or "Strength of the Wolf"

by Makoyi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "Strength of the Wolf" by tolieawake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover or "Strength of the Wolf"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Strength of the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345657) by [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake). 



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=23s1ma)

**Author's Note:**

> Stock Attribution: [Wolves](http://windfuchs.deviantart.com/).


End file.
